


My Heart is on the Floor

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Drew calls Evan to ask him to come home.





	My Heart is on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siaf0k6ui8k)) - Darlin' Don't Go by Sundance Head

Picking up the phone, Drew lets out a little sigh and dials a number he knows by heart. “Hey Matt.” 

“Drew.” 

Drew flinches a little at the near snarl in his (hopefully still) lover’s voice. “I love you. I miss you. I fucked up and I will never do it again.” 

“Yes. You did.” 

“I’m sorry I screamed at you the way I did. I’m so sorry I nearly hit you. I will never do that, ever again. I love you so much, Tiger, and I miss you every second of every day.” 

Drew hears a sigh on the other end of the phone call and he chews at his lip before he starts speaking again. “Really, Tiger, I swear, it will not happen again. No matter how mad I get at anything. I will never raise my voice or my hand to you in anger. You are my whole world and I will do anything to make it up to you.” 

“Oh really? You’d quit NXT for me?” 

Drew frowns, his heart sinking. He’s finally back where he’s wanted to be for the last couple of years, but for Matt? “Yes. If you ask it of me, I’ll call Hunter right now and tell him to release me from my contract.” 

He hears another sigh and then, “Don’t quit. I just wanted to know if you were really serious. I love you too, Drew, and I’ll work on forgiving you.” 

“Please, Matt, come home. Please come home.” 

“In time, Drew. In time, I will come home. I just need to work through some of this shit in my head.” 

“Okay. I will be here waiting for you, always and forever. I’ll be waiting right here.” 

He can practically hear Matt smiling on the other end. “I love you, Drew.” 

“And I love you, Matt. More than words can say.”


End file.
